Meet the Parents
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Tim and Calleigh managed to escape the evil clutches of Jack Webster but can they escape the evil clutches of... Tim's parents? An engagement party brings the couple to Syracuse where Tim's parents have no idea about their daughter-i
1. chapter one

1Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C----

Calleigh sneezed as the phone rang. She had been sick for the past few days and Horatio refused to let her come into work. Well more like, Tim had persuaded him not to let Calleigh enter CSI. So she was stuck at home with the dog, watching sappy soap operas until she recovered. Calleigh sneezed again as she turned the phone on.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Calleigh countered. She was sick of prank phone calls that she and Tim received every hour of the day.

"This is Angela Speedle."

"Oh. Mrs. Speedle... Tim's not here right now."

"And who might you be?"

Now... since they had gotten married last year secretly, Tim and Calleigh made a pact that Calleigh was not allowed to answer the phone if Angela or Jonathan Speedle called. Tim liked to thank the person that invented Caller ID. But now, Calleigh was sick, on the couch, unable to move and unable to see the Caller ID that hung on the wall. Tim didn't want his parents knowing about their daughter-in-law. Why? Calleigh thought it was silly but Tim swore it was for her own good.

"This is Calleigh."

"Oh. Are you Tim's new girlfriend?"

"Something like that."

"Well will you please tell Tim to call me back when he gets a chance?"

"I'll do that."

"Thank you." Angela hung up without so much as a goodbye. Calleigh sighed and tossed the phone onto the floor. She groaned as she sneezed again, scaring Charlie. For a few more hours she thanked Tim for putting Friends Season 9 in the DVD player before he left for work that morning. Calleigh smiled as she heard the door open and Tim walked in.

"Hey babe."

"Hi. How was work?"

"Delightful." Tim said dryly, sitting down on the couch. "Are you still watching the same disk?"

"Yes. I was too tired to move." Calleigh smiled.

"Oh. So did you have fun today?"

"Your mom called."

Tim froze.

"What?"

"Your mom called. Don't worry I didn't say I was your wife. She said for you to call her back when you got the chance."

"So then what did you say? Didn't she want to know who you were?"

"Yeah. I said I was Calleigh, your son's sexy whore."

Tim looked at her and she laughed.

"I'm kidding. She asked if I was your new girlfriend and I said something like that."

"Great."

"Relax. I don't think she caught on."

"I wonder what she wants."

"Well maybe she wants you to come home for once."

"I don't even want to call her." Tim sighed.

"You should and you will. You're her son and obviously its important if she's calling." Calleigh said.

"She's always calling."

"Probably because you never call her back."

"Very funny." Tim muttered.

"Oh! And since I'm not getting any better, I called the doctor. I have an appointment tomorrow and really don't want to go alone." Calleigh said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tim asked worriedly. Calleigh nodded.

"I scared poor Charlie." she smirked. "I sneezed on him."

"Now he's diseased. Thanks a lot."

"Call your mom." Calleigh ordered gently. Tim gave her a pleading look. "Baby..."

"Calleigh..."

"Do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't make me sneeze on you." Calleigh said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh now you scared me." Tim said sarcastically, grabbing the phone. He dialed his mother's phone number and waited, a frightened look on his face. Calleigh kissed his cheek and got off the couch. "Hi Mom... yeah... yeah I was at work. No you could've called my cell phone. She's... she's a really, really, really close friend of mine. What? Party? I don't know Mom."

Calleigh gave him a look and nodded her head. Tim shook his head. Calleigh nodded. Tim stuck his tongue at her. Calleigh gave him a look Horatio would give him and stared at him until he broke.

"Um... yeah I'll be there. Sure I'll bring her. Yes you should meet her. Okay. I love you too... Bye." Tim tossed the phone onto the couch. "NO! I. Don't. Want. To. Go!"

He stomped his foot and crossed his arms for emphasis. Calleigh laughed.

"You look like a three year old."

"Good! I'm not going. There is no way in Hell that I will go to Syracuse for my brother's engagement party."

S/C----

"Honey will you calm down?"

"I'm fine." Tim muttered, biting his nails. Calleigh grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Yeah. Sure. Shouldn't I be the one that's nervous?" she asked.

"What if you're dying?"

"That thought never occurred to me." Calleigh mumbled. Her doctor, Dr. Williams walked in, a file in her hand.

"About time." Tim muttered, earning him a painful squeeze from Calleigh.

"Sorry that took a while." Dr. Williams apologized. "So..."

"I'm not dying am I?" Calleigh asked quickly. Dr. Williams laughed lightly.

"No. Quite the opposite actually."

Tim and Calleigh glanced at each other.

"Then what was wrong with her?" Tim asked.

"Nothing."

"I've been throwing up, coughing, everything else under the sun, and sleeping for the past week." Calleigh said. "There's got to be something wrong with me. I never do any of that."

"Calleigh, there's nothing wrong with you." Dr. Williams assured. "I didn't think that you had the flu to begin with. You had the common cold and before you bite my head of, yes I know that you've been getting sick. I took blood from you because.."

"Spit it out." Tim moaned.

"I had a feeling and I was right. You're pregnant."


	2. chapter two

1"A baby?"

"Tim, aren't you a scientist?" Dr. Williams joked.

"I'm sorry. This is a... total shock."

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked. She had... well the thought had crossed her mind but she never actually thought.

"Yes. Eight weeks."

"Oh my God."

"Well um... congratulations. Calleigh, when you go out you have to set up an appointment for next month."

She nodded numbly and stood up. Tim followed her.

"Thank you." Calleigh mumbled. Dr. Williams nodded. The three walked out into the waiting room and Calleigh quickly made an appointment with the front desk. Tim waited outside the office, leaning against the wall, his head bowed. Calleigh came out and looked at him, a nervous look on her face.

"Tim..."

"A baby."

"Yeah." Calleigh smiled. Tim looked up and pulled her into his arms. "Okay good. You're happy about this."

"Happy? Cal, I'm... I can't even explain it." he grinned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Oh God I thought you were mad."

"Mad? No. Hell no. Shocked? Its wearing off." Tim said. "Wow. We're... we're gonna be parents."

S/C----

"ME! A FATHER!" Tim exploded. "Oh God..."

Eric howled with laughter.

"Is that even possible?" he gasped.

"Apparently! I... I'm not father material!"

"Yeah I know that." Eric nodded. "Didn't you tell Calleigh you're happy about it all?"

"I am Eric. I really am. I mean, its our baby." Tim said, softening up a bit. "But I can't be a father!"

"Again, Yeah I know that."

"You're a big boost of confidence." Tim muttered and Eric clapped him on the shoulder.

"It can't be that bad. I mean its a baby. How much damage can it do?" he said.

S/C-----

"So I guess you're feeling better." Alexx smiled. Calleigh nodded. "I mean you're out, shopping."

"I'm glad Horatio gave you a break."

"I'm on call. There's no bodies, yet at least."

"Don't jinx it." Calleigh smiled as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Okay. So what did the doctor say?" Alexx asked.

"She said I'm fine."

"Oh. So it was just a cold?"

"Yep." Calleigh nodded. The two friends walked in silence as they went into the mall. They were in a baby store and Alexx was looking a bit humourous. "Isn't this cute?"

Alexx looked at what Calleigh was holding. It was a bib that said, 'Daddy's Little Angel.'

"I think I'll buy it." Calleigh said.

"Sugar that's adorable but... what are you gonna put it on?"

"A baby. Duh."

"Calleigh, you don't have a baby." Alexx said as Calleigh picked up a little pink dress. "You're not even pre... oh my God."

Calleigh smiled to herself as her friend finally caught on. Alexx smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You're pregnant?"

Calleigh nodded.

"Eight weeks."

"Oh so this is what the doctor said." Alexx smirked. "What did Timmy say?"

"He's happy. We both are. Alexx, I'm gonna be a mom." Calleigh said, a big smile on her face.

"I know. This is going to be so much fun! We'll go baby shopping and... and... all that good baby stuff!"

"You sound more excited than me!"

The two laughed and walked up to the register.

"The next few months are going to take forever to come." Calleigh complained. Alexx laughed. "Tim's gonna be annoyed that I went shopping. He doesn't like when I do."

"Well he'll understand when he sees that this shopping was for his baby."

"Hah! He'll say I spent too much. Oh God..."

"Oh God what?"

"I have to go shopping for an engagement present. Tim's parents are throwing his brother an engagement party." Calleigh said, almost to herself but Alexx heard her.

"Where are you two going?"

"Syracuse."

"Finally meeting his parents huh?" Alexx teased. "You two have been married what? A year and a half now?"

Calleigh nodded, remember the past year and a half.

"He says its for my own good." she said. "That I've never met them."

"Why?"

"I guess because we got married so fast and no one knew and his parents might be disappointed." Calleigh shrugged. "I don't know. Or maybe they're some high society people and I'm out of his league according to them."

Alexx laughed.

"Honey, I'm sure its Tim's own paranoia." she said as one of their beepers went off. "Its mine. We have to go back. I'm sorry Cal."

"Its okay. I got to shop." she grinned.

S/C----

"Oh no. She has a shopping bag." Tim teased, seeing Calleigh enter the break room. "What's the damage?"

"$15.27." she replied. Eric let out a whistle.

"That the lowest you ever spent Calleigh?" he smirked.

"No. Once I spent 4.19." she smiled.

"Congratulations by the way." Eric added, hugging her.

"Thanks. I see Tim has spread the good news." Calleigh said. Tim smiled at her and peeked into the bag.

"Already babe?"

"I took Alexx shopping and we went into a baby store and she started saying that I was insane cause I didn't have a baby and I wasn't even pregnant and then she realized and we caused quite a scene."

"Women." Eric muttered, shaking his head. Tim snickered and went through the bag.

"Do we magically know we're having a girl?" he asked, holding up the frilly pink dress.

"Well it was cute." Calleigh defended. Eric chuckled and Tim smiled, seeing the bib. He was ecstatic that he and Calleigh were going to be parents in about 7 months but the thought of being a father scared him. Would he be a good enough father to their child? Would the baby even like him? "Tim?"

"What?" he asked, putting the clothes back into the bag.

"You got a bit misty eyed there man." Eric teased. "You're not turning into a sap on me are you?"

Tim glared at him.

"Is it a crime to think?"

"No but when a guy starts getting teary over a bib I begin to worry."


	3. chapter three

1"I don't want to do this." Tim muttered. "I hate being back here."

"Can you at least try to be cheerful?" Calleigh asked.

"I hate Syracuse. No. Let me rephrase that. I hate my family."

"Oh thanks."

"Not you." Tim said apologetically. "I can't stand my parents and my brother. I can't remember a time when I was happy with them."

"Its only for a few days." Calleigh said. "Then we'll be home, back in Miami in the warmth! Jesus how can you stand it?"

"You get used to it."

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked, noticing they weren't on a main road anymore.

"To my parents' house." Tim replied. "We're here."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Tim asked, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You grew up in mansion." Calleigh stated.

"Good observation skills. This is my grandparents' house. They passed it down to my father when they died."

"But still... you're a millionaire. I mean... the house in itself must have cost a fortune and you obviously got money from their wills."

Tim laughed.

"No I'm not. My parents are millionaires. I'm just some simple guy that makes a living fighting the bad guys." he said, parking in the wide driveway. "Baby if I was a millionaire I'd be walking around looking like Mr. Monopoly."

Calleigh giggled. She had a hard time picturing her husband being so well groomed.

"Look... this is not a big deal."

"It is to me. Why didn't you ever say anything?" Calleigh asked.

"It slipped my mind. Please, just let's go in." Tim said. Calleigh nodded and Tim grabbed her hand. "Listen, I don't want you worrying about anything they say. I don't want you getting upset over them. They can be real idiots sometimes and if they say anything I'm so sorry."

"Tim, don't worry about it."

"Well I am." he said. "You don't deserve to have to put up with them."

"They're family." Calleigh said. "We have to put up with them."

Tim smiled slightly and kissed her.

"We better go in."

"Yeah. What about the bags?"

"I'll get them later."

"Oh the butler won't get them?" Calleigh teased.

"You're a riot." Tim smirked. "No. They don't have a butler or as far as I know they don't."

They got out of the car and Tim led Calleigh up to the front door. He sighed deeply and opened it quietly and pulled Calleigh into a grand foyer.

"Wow." she mumbled. Tim rolled his eyes and gripped her hand tightly when he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"Tim!"

He forced himself to put a smile on his face and walked over to his mother, hugging her quickly.

"Hi Mom. You look good."

"So do you. Do you ever shave Timothy?" Angela asked.

"Not recently no." he said. "Mom, this is Calleigh. Cal, this is my mother Angela."

"Nice to meet you." Calleigh smiled, shaking hands with her mother-in-law.

"Pleasure." Angela said, eyeing Calleigh. "Tim, we're having dinner at six. A few of your father's friends from the company will be over. I hope you two will join us."

"Yeah. I just have to get the stuff from the car." he said quickly. "Where is Dad?"

"At the restaurant. I swear... if he's not at work, he's there. Excuse me. Oh and you can put your things in your room Tim."

Tim's mother disappeared down the hallway and Calleigh looked at Tim.

"Company? I thought he owned a few restaurants."

"He does but he's the CEO of some company along with that."

"When did you plan on telling me all of this?" Calleigh hissed.

"One day..." Tim muttered weakly. "Baby..."

"No I don't care. I'm not going to get mad at you because you have some crazy reason you hate to talk about your family. Let's go get the stuff out of the car."

"I can get it."

"Tim..." Calleigh warned. "We talked about this. I'm not an invalid all of a sudden because I'm pregnant!"

"Shh!" he led her back outside. "Don't let them hear you."

"Oh so you don't plan on telling them that in 7 1/2 months they're going to be grandparents?"

"I will! Calleigh, you don't understand how they are. They're going to go insane that we got married without them knowing. They're going to go insane when they find out we never told them. They're going to insane when they find out we've been married for a year and a half? What do you think they're going to do when we walk back in there and say, 'Oh Mom, Dad I forgot to tell you. Calleigh is my wife and she's pregnant with my child!'" Tim exclaimed.

"And who's fault is that?" she snapped, poking him in the chest. "Hmm?"

"Mine but..."

"Don't say any more. If you don't tell them, I will and I don't care if they make your life a living hell."

"You know after we're done with visit you may not have a husband."

"Again, its your fault!"

S/C----

Tim sighed and poked at his food. Calleigh inched her chair closer to his and rested her hand on his thigh. He glanced at her and saw the look on her face. He shook his head.

"So Tim what do you do?" Harry, a friend of Tim's father asked.

"I'm a crime scene investigator with the Miami-Dade Police Department." he replied.

"And you Calleigh?" Diana, Harry's wife asked.

"I'm a crime scene investigator as well." she said, smiling.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Tim's father Jonathan asked.

"Six years." Tim replied. "Mom, this is delicious."

"Oh well thank you sweetheart." she smiled slightly. "But you haven't eaten anything."

Tim turned red and took a sip of his water.

"And how long have you two been dating?" Diana asked. Tim and Calleigh looked at each other. She gave him a deathly glare and Tim sighed.

"Mom, Dad can we talk to you in the other room for a minute?" he asked. Jonathan and Angela exchanged a glance but followed their son out into the den.

"What is it?" Angela asked. Tim pulled Calleigh closer to him, his arm around her waist.

"Um... we..." Tim started and Calleigh nudged him in the ribs. "I... I haven't been very truthful with you two."

"What?"

"Calleigh and I aren't dating."

"You're engaged." Jonathan said. Angela smiled and hugged her son tightly.

"Wonderful! We'll have a wedding to plan." she exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Tim muttered.

"Oh my God." Angela murmured, sitting down. "Tim, you didn't need to force Calleigh to come up here with you."

"Mom, I didn't force Calleigh to come up here. She wanted to."

"Calleigh, I think its wonderful that you're such a good friend to Tim and are so supportive of his ways."

"Um well..." she didn't know what to say really.

"Wait what ways?" Tim asked.

"Tim, if you're gay just say it."

Calleigh bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Tim's mouth was hanging open.

"Mom I'm not gay." he said.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"Calleigh and I are married!" Tim said quickly. "Okay? We're married. We're not dating, we're not engaged, and I'm certainly not gay!"


	4. chapter four

"You—you're married." Angela said. "When did this happen?"

Tim bit his lip.

"Timothy..."

"About a year and a half ago."

"A YEAR AND A HALF?"

"It'll be two years on February 25." Tim supplied. "Mom..."

She shook her head and Tim turned to his father.

"Tim, when did you plan on telling us?" Jonathan asked.

"Good question." Calleigh muttered.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Tim replied.

"Oh its okay." Angela said.

"Really?"

"Jonathan our son is a disgrace!"

Calleigh's eyes widened and Tim buried his head in his hands.

"Well... I um... they got married Angie. We can't reverse it." Jonathan said.

"Nothing a divorce can't fix!" she snapped. "How long were you dating? How come we never knew about Calleigh?"

"Well um... see Horatio, our boss sent us undercover to catch a serial killer." Tim said. "We had to pose as newlyweds."

"So you were forced to get married." Angela said. "Jonathan call the lawyer!"

"I'm not done! We didn't really get married. At least not then." Tim exclaimed. "And Dad, don't pick up the phone. While we were undercover we told each other how we felt about each other and we started dating."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a year and a half."

"Timothy! How long were you dating?"

"A week."

"She forced you into this didn't she!" Angela exploded.

"No! When we came home I asked her to marry me." Tim muttered. "Look, she had nothing to do with it. All she did was say yes."

"So I suppose the night you got home you went off and got married?"

"Yeah."

"Tim, do you have any common sense at all anymore?"

"Don't think I had any to begin with." he muttered. "Mom, look we love each other and we've made it two years almost."

"Oh God Tim do not start talking about true love and all that garbage." she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What am I supposed to tell all of our friends? They'll ask why they weren't invited to a wedding."

"Then you either tell them the truth or you tell them it was a family thing only." he said.

"Calleigh, will you excuse for a few minutes?" Angela asked. Tim nodded.

"Just go wait up in my room."

Calleigh nodded and disappeared from the room.

"Tim, you have always been one to have harebrained ideas." Angela said.

"Yeah. It was a harebrained idea to marry the woman I love." he nodded. "You're right Mom."

"You rushed into a marriage!"

"That we both wanted!"

"Tim, you're..."

"I'm not a kid Mom. I'm 30. I can make my own decisions."

"Tim, I'm not angry because you got married. I'm disappointed that you waited a week after you met some girl and then married her! Then you don't have the guts to call and tell us that you got married!"

"It wasn't just some girl that I met a week before marrying her!" Tim exclaimed. "I knew Calleigh for six years."

"And you were only in a relationship for a week!"

Tim gave his father a pleading look. Jonathan sighed.

"Angela..."

"No! Tim, I can see when she walked in here that there was something about her. She... she.. I can tell she doesn't love you."

"Oh shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, do you think that she would've stayed with me for this long if she didn't love me?"

"Please Timothy. You're blinded by your feelings for her that you don't even realize how she is. You never could get a girlfriend when you were younger. She pities you."

"Angela, alright." Jonathan said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Look." Tim spat. "Just because your marriage sucks doesn't mean mine does."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Angela exclaimed.

"You wonder why I never come home. This is the reason! I can't talk to you without it turning into a screaming match. You don't understand. I'm not some little baby that you need to shelter because you think I'm not making the right choices. I have my own life, my own fam..."

"Your own what?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you after you freaked out on me just now. That's why I didn't call and tell you. I knew you'd get all angry and I didn't want to have to deal with it."

"Tim, just say whatever you need to say." Jonathan said.

"Calleigh is pregnant."


	5. chapter five

Calleigh sighed and turned the plasma TV off. Tim walked in then, a scowl across his face. He slammed the door shut and locked it so they'd have some privacy.

"Hey." Calleigh said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tim muttered, kicking his shoes off. He quickly went into the adjoining bathroom and Calleigh heard the shower running. She tried the doorknob and saw he left it unlocked so she went in and sat down on the lid of the toilet.

"Baby, I'm sorry I made us come up here." she said loudly. Tim poked his head out of the curtain and smiled at her.

"Like I said. You don't understand how they are. It's not your fault. I'm just not the ideal son." he said, disappearing behind the curtain again. Calleigh waited and a few minutes later Tim turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Why do you always put yourself down?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do. 'I'm just not the ideal son.'"

"I'm not! I don't fit in with the high society life they have. I'm a disgrace. You heard my mother." Tim said. "I can't please them."

Calleigh sat in the bathroom for a few minutes and then walked out into the bedroom. Tim was sitting on the bed in his Snoopy boxers, his back turned to Calleigh, and he was staring out the window at the snow that was now falling. She smiled slightly and moved behind him, her arms going around his waist, her chin resting on his bare shoulder.

"Do you remember what you told me when we got married?"

"I said a lot of things when we got married." Tim smirked. Calleigh chuckled.

"You said that you didn't care what anyone else said, only what we said." she murmured. "Now you're going against that. Why?"

"Because they're my parents. Ever since I was a kid I always thought I had to please them. I never did. Not when I won the state championship for the science team four years in a row. Not when I graduated Columbia top of my class. Not when I got accepted into CSI. Nothing. Its not just them. I can't please anyone."

"I don't know about everyone else but you please me." Calleigh said. Tim glanced at her and kissed her forehead. "They're your parents Tim. They love you. Just because they don't show it doesn't mean they don't."

"They're not your ordinary parents Cal. They... they've got expectations and I don't fill any of them."

"Oh stop. Every parent has expectations for their child. I don't want our son or daughter turning into a drug addict and a murderer."

Tim chuckled.

"Yeah no one does but I was supposed to be this big CEO that makes millions and live in Trump Towers and marry some woman that bowed down to my every need."

"Well you got at least one of those." Calleigh smiled.

"Yeah but I mean... they wanted me to marry one of the Stepford Wives. You at least have a mind of your own, have faults, force me to do things I don't want to do, and go against what I say."

"Like what?"

"Like shopping."

"Speaking of shopping... when we get home can we start on the nursery?"

Tim laughed and turned around.

"You must love this."

"You don't?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course I do but I mean you're being allowed to spend hundreds of dollars shopping when I'd usually get mad at you for doing that." Tim replied. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't worry about it. So who else of your family do I need to meet?"

Tim groaned.

"There's no one else, except my brother, Andrew. He's nine years younger than me." (A/N: I know Tim's brother is 13 years younger than him but... its fanfiction.)

"I suppose he's just as bad?"

"Andrew is the ideal son. He's 21 and already up-and-coming in his company. He works with my father. Supposedly he is at his fiancee's family dinner tonight but he'll be home tomorrow."

"He's 21 and engaged? I thought he was a bit older."

"Yes. They won't be getting married for at least three years though. They need the perfect wedding because they're perfect people. Andrew is everything I'm not."

"Then he's nothing huh?" Calleigh said. Tim smiled. "Tim, baby I don't care how everyone else wants you to be. I wouldn't want you any other way than you already are."

Tim leaned over and kissed her softly, his hand resting on her stomach gently.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. Your grandparents are mean to Daddy." he murmured. Calleigh rolled her eyes. "What? She can hear me."

"She? I didn't know you magically knew." she smiled.

"Well a girl would be nice. I don't mind either way. Just as long as our baby's healthy." Tim said, kissing her again, longer this time. "Besides," kiss, "You," kiss, "Bought," kiss, "All," Calleigh let out a moan as Tim kissed his way down onto her neck, "Girly things."

Tim slipped a hand under Calleigh's shirt and she shrieked.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

"Your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry." Tim grinned his sexy grin and went back to kissing his wife. Calleigh slipped her arms around him and pulled them both down onto the bed. There was a persistent knock on the door and Tim pulled away from Calleigh. "I'll kill whoever is at that door."

"Well we know its not Delko." she grinned. Tim turned red, remembering all the times Eric had walked in on them in some situations. He pulled a t-shirt on over his bare chest and Calleigh pouted. She had liked the view. Tim snickered slightly and went over to the door, unlocking it. He opened it slowly and sighed lightly.

"Andrew."


	6. chapter six

1A younger version of Tim in a suit walked in.

"Nice to see you Tim." he said. "You must be Calleigh."

"And you must be Andrew." she said. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. I heard Mom ranting I figured you must've been home." he said, looking back at his brother.

"Its so sweet," Tim smiled, looking at his wife. "My mom is yelling so I must be home."

"You know what I mean." Andrew muttered.

"Yeah I do. Anytime I'm around she gets pissed."

Andrew sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"So how was your dinner? I hope it was better than mine." Tim said.

"My future in-laws are a pain." Andrew replied.

"Really? I thought they were good friends with Mom and Dad. They don't strike me as people to deal with pain in the asses. Oh they must because they are pain in the asses."

"That was mean."

"You didn't hear what they said to me."

"Not my fault you secretly got married and didn't tell them." Andrew spat.

"Oh so she's still going on about it?" Tim asked. "How many people has she told now and what has she said? That I'm a bum and I ran off and eloped with a girl I knew for a week?"

"I only caught the tail end of it. Look I didn't come here to fight with you. I heard you were home so I decided to come say hi." Andrew eyed his brother's attire and his sister-in-law's flustered look. "Nice boxers."

Tim glanced down and smirked.

"I'm glad your home. Calleigh it was nice meeting you." Andrew said. "I'm sure I'll see more of you. And um... congratulations on your marriage and the baby."

"She's talking about that too? How her grandchild will be the devil's spawn?"

"Well it must. I mean... your its father." Andrew smirked. "But then again its got some of Calleigh so it shouldn't be half bad. Good night."

"Night." Tim led his brother out and shut the door and turned the lock.

"He's not bad." Calleigh said. "He's actually very sweet."

"Not as sweet as me." Tim grinned, walking back over to the bed.

"Well you have your moments." Calleigh winked.

S/C----

Tim laid awake that night, watching Calleigh sleep peacefully. She didn't deserve to be in the middle of this. He sighed inwardly and silently got out of bed, hoping Calleigh didn't wake up. Tim watched her for a few more seconds then left the room and walked down into the kitchen. He was shocked to see a lone figure sitting at the counter.

"What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same." Jonathan replied. "I don't sleep much anymore."

"I couldn't sleep at all."

"Oh. Well sit down."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're intruding on my loneliness and that's a good thing."

Tim smirked slightly and joined his father at the island.

"You got to forgive your mother Tim." Jonathan said after a bit of silence. "She only wants you to be happy."

"Well I am Dad. I really am." he said honestly. "I love her, a lot."

"I can tell and as for your mother saying Calleigh doesn't love you she's outta her mind."

"I don't listen to Mom so don't apologize for her."

Jonathan gave a small smile.

"She's a good kid Calleigh."

"Yeah." Tim nodded, smiling at the thought of his wife. "She's something else."

"Tim, your mom... she was so afraid for you when Samantha died."

He took a sharp intake of breath, hearing that name.

"She didn't want you making some stupid mistake." Jonathan went on. "Apparently she finds this to be some stupid mistake."

"Its not Dad."

"I know that. Just give her some time. Soon she'll be shouting with joy at the fact that she's going to be a grandmother."

"Wish I could believe that."

Jonathan gave a long sigh.

"Tim, she loves you even if she doesn't show it. She's happy and proud of everything you've ever done, including Calleigh and the baby." he said. "And as for me... the shock has worn off and I'm happy for you two. You'll be a good dad."

"Now that I really wish I could believe." Tim snorted.

"I thought the same thing when you were born. Believe me Tim, once that kid is in your arms you won't have any worries." Jonathan smiled, standing up. He clapped his son on the shoulder. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

"You know, I think your mom doesn't want you to mess up."

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"She wants this to last for you not like me and her."

"Dad I didn't mean that before."

"But it's the truth. We rushed into marriage and this is how we turned out."

"Why don't you leave?"

"Because I've been married to her for so long and she's my best friend Tim. Even if the feelings I once had for her aren't as strong as they once were, I know they're there." Jonathan said and walked out of the kitchen. Tim stared at the doorway and sighed. Forget food. He was going back to bed. When he walked back into his room, Calleigh was awake and sitting up, her back against the head board.

"Its not nice to leave me alone." she teased. "Come here."

Tim obeyed and sat next to her.

"Where did you go?"

"The kitchen. I was hungry."

"Did you eat?"

"Actually no. I got into a conversation with my father instead." Tim said, looking deeply into Calleigh's eyes. He found it odd that he could look at her for just a second and feel hypnotized by her blue eyes. "Do you think we rushed getting married?"

"Baby, I tell you every day I do not think we got rushed it at all." she replied, resting a hand on Tim's rough cheek. "What is all of this doubting about all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. My parents did what we did and they're unhappy. I don't want to end up like them. I don't want to be fighting every night because we can't decide on something simple. I want to be like how we are now for the rest of our lives. Sometimes I wonder if my parents just stayed together for me and Andrew. God Calleigh, there is not one memory I have that doesn't involve my parents fighting. I don't want to be like that. I don't want the baby to have to go through that. I think that's why I was an unhappy kid."

"No I think its because you're a homebody and don't like being bothered by anyone." Calleigh smiled. "Honey, listen to me. I don't want to be like my parents either. God knows I don't want to. You've seen how they are and it scares me everyday that we may be like them. I want the baby to have a better childhood than I did and I know that he or she will because we're not like our parents at all. We've seen their mistakes and we know not to make them. Anything else buggin' you?"

Tim sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to tell Calleigh his fear of becoming a father because she'd think that he didn't want the baby and that was so far from the truth.

"I... I don't know if I can be a good father." he muttered.

"Oh please. Tim, I've seen you with Alexx's kids. I've seen you with Ray Jr, and I've seen you with Madison. I've also seen you with kids from cases. You are terrific with them. Why would you even think that?" Calleigh asked.

"Because... I... I don't know."

"Tim, honey the baby isn't even here and you treat it like gold."

"Yeah that's cause its not here." he said. "What if I can't be that dad that puts his kids before everything else? What if it doesn't like me? I hated my parents growing up. I didn't want anything to do with them. I don't want that to happen with the baby. I want to be close with him or her. I don't want them thinking they have to hide things from me to please me. We've just seen what that can do! I mean I'm 30 and I'm still horrified of my parents!"

Calleigh would laugh but could see how upset this was getting her husband.

"Tim..." she said softly.

"What?"

"Didn't I just say we're going to learn from their mistakes?"

"That's not their mistake. This is my mistake." Tim mumbled.

"Honey, every night since we found out about the baby you sit here and talk to my stomach. You buy the baby presents already. You're already a wonderful father and we've still got seven months to go until he or she comes." Calleigh said. "And don't you think that I'm not freaked out about becoming a mother?"

"Yeah but you're a girl and you know how to handle a baby. I don't."

"Oh. I'm a girl so that automatically makes me know how to have a child? God are you biased! We're going through this together. I'm not a one person team. You helped me make our child and you will help me raise it. And Tim," he looked up at his wife and she grabbed his hand of his lap and put it on her stomach. Tim stared at Calleigh's waiting blue eyes and then down at her stomach, where their hands were lying, entwined in each other.

"I know what you're going to ask." he said. "Calleigh, you have no idea how happy I am. I mean, we made a baby and that's the best thing in the world besides being with you. I love you two so much it scares me sometimes. I just... the thought of being a father freaks me out."

"Well don't worry about it. You're going to be a wonderful father and the baby will love you." she yawned. Tim pulled them both down into a lying position. "And if its a girl you'll spoil her rotten because she'll be a Daddy's girl and she'll be under house arrest until she's thirty and if its a boy you'll get him into sports and girls and all that stuff..."

Calleigh nuzzled her forehead against Tim's neck and her eyes drooped.

"I love you Tim."

"I love you too Cal." he smiled, holding her tighter against her. "You're my whole world you know that? You and our baby."

"Mhmm. Good night."

"Night."


	7. chapter seven

1Breakfast the next morning was an awkward one. Tim refused to look up from his plate and he was sure his mother was doing the same. Jonathan was too busy reading the paper to realize what was going on between his family. Andrew was poking at his food, shooting glances at his brother every few seconds. Calleigh was looking from her husband to her in-laws, wondering what would happen if she dare spoke. Tim finally sighed and pushed his chair out from the table.

"I'm sorry but I got to get out of here." he said. "I'm going to go take a drive."

Calleigh looked up at him and followed him out the door, grabbing their coats on the way.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" Tim asked, getting in the car. Calleigh followed his lead and shivered at how cold the car as it was early November.

"Why didn't you?"

"Me eating isn't as important as you eating. You're eating for two remember?"

"Oh really? Now see I didn't realize that even though you remind me everyday." Calleigh teased. "Your mother's cooking is amazing but nothing appealed to me this morning."

"Well that's okay. Cause I'm starving and I know you are so while we're out on our drive we'll stop at a good restaurant, better than my mother's cooking and I'm sorry but better than yours." Tim said, starting the car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, heading back into the city.

"I think I will be the judge of that."

"You'll agree with me. Believe me, you will agree with me."

Calleigh nodded, just giving her husband the satisfaction for a few minutes. They drove for about twenty minutes before Tim pulled into a parking lot. He and Calleigh got out of the car and entered the restaurant.

"There's not anyone here really!" Calleigh said, eyeing the nearly empty restaurant. The only people in the restaurant was an older man sitting at the counter and a pair of teenagers in a corner booth.

"Everyone is working. This is a good thing anyway. We'll get the food fast." Tim replied. "You look like you're frozen."

"Yes well I'm used to November being warm and in the 70s-80s not in the 40s-30s." Calleigh shivered. Tim pulled her into his arms and she sighed happily, leaning into his warm chest. She glanced up at him and he leaned down, kissing her gently.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" a New Yorker accent called from the back of the restaurant but neither of the CSIs heard. They were too busy with themselves. A woman in her mid-50s bustled out from the kitchen and sighed, tossing her hands up into the air. "These kids making out wherever they please!"

Tim pulled away from Calleigh, who was turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh my... Tim Speedle!"

"How are you Shannon?" he grinned as the older woman pulled him into a tight hug.

"Fine. Look at you!" she exclaimed. She spotted Calleigh leaning against the wall, still embarrassed. "Oh... you brought a friend. You always were one for blondes Timmy."

"Shannon..." he warned. "This is Calleigh, my wife. Baby this is Shannon O'Brien, the best cook Syracuse has ever seen."

"Nice to meet you." Calleigh smiled.

"Yes. Nice to meet you as well." Shannon said, returning the smile. "Tim..."

"What?"

"I like her."

"Well so do I." Tim grinned.

"Come on!" Shannon exclaimed. "I'll get you a table."

She led them to a booth a few feet away and handed them menus.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee." Tim replied. "Cal?"

"Orange juice."

"I'll bring it right out." Shannon smiled, walking away.

"She's nice." Calleigh commented, scanning the menu.

"Yeah. She helped me hide out when I was mad at my parents." Tim reminisced. "She gave me my first job."

"Really? What did you do? I know you can't cook." Calleigh teased.

"I had to wash dishes and clean tables."

"I'm guessing you lost that talent then?"

"No. I can still."

"Then why don't you?" Calleigh wondered. Tim gave her a guilty look.

"I'll show off when we get home." he promised.

"I'm going to hold that to you."

"I know you will." Tim grinned. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Calleigh sighed, still eyeing the menu. Shannon came back out with their drinks and set them down in front of the couple.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Pancakes." Calleigh said. Tim nodded.

"Me too."

"Okay. I'll get this order to Johnny and then I want to come talk with you Timothy." Shannon said, disappearing into the kitchen again. She came out a few minutes later and slid into the other side of the booth. "So... where have you been?"

"Miami." Tim replied. "And before you ask I met Calleigh at work."

"What do you?"

"Crime scene investigator."

"I've seen those shows." Shannon shuddered. "Pretty gruesome stuff."

"I'm used to it by now." Tim shrugged. "How have you been?"

"I can't complain. Now, a wife huh? You've been gone ten years and you come back with a wife! God I remember when you and Samantha would come running in here."

"That was a long time ago Shannon." Tim muttered, looking down at his lap. She smiled sadly and patted his hand.

"One of your old pals has walked in."

Tim's head shot up and he groaned.

"I'm not here." he whispered. Shannon laughed lightly and nodded.

"Your food should be out in a few minutes."

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder and saw a pretty brunette around her age had walked in.

"Who is she?" she whispered. Tim downed about half his coffee before replying.

"That is Melissa Peterson. She's the female version of Delko in every aspect. Women want to be her. Men want to be with her. She's a total flirt. And if I remember correctly she's slept with every guy in my class." he hissed, glaring at the woman's back.

"Did she break your heart?" Calleigh teased. "You found out she slept around?"

"No. She wanted me. Of all the guys she could have she wanted me. Why? I have no idea." Tim said. "I wouldn't let her near me. She insists I broke her heart."

"If you didn't let me near you I'm sure I'd say you broke my heart too. So let me guess. Cheerleading captain, dated the quarterback, prom queen junior and senior years?"

"Yeah. I hear she married the quarterback but they divorced when she found him in bed with a fellow Dallas Cowboys cheerleader. She moved back here then."

Calleigh looked slightly amused.

"Yes these are the people I grew up with." Tim sighed. "I'm very proud of it."

Shannon came out with their breakfast and Melissa walked over.

"Well, well, well..."

"I'll leave you two alone." Shannon said. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Calleigh smiled and Tim stared at Melissa.

"I didn't know you were coming home Tim." she said. "And who's your..."

"My wife. Calleigh, this is Melissa Peterson." he finished.

"Pleasure." Melissa smiled but she was eyeing Tim like some piece of meat.

"Likewise." Calleigh muttered. Tim held her hand tightly under the table.

"Well congratulations. Your mother didn't tell me you got married." Melissa said. "And I suppose I'll see you at the party tonight."

"Why are you going to be there?" Tim asked.

"Well... I suppose I should come to my little sister's engagement party."

"You—your sister? Your sister is marrying my brother?"

"Small world huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Tim muttered. "Well... yeah we will see you tonight."

"Yeah." Melissa nodded. "I need to get to work. Nice meeting you Calleigh."

"Yes nice meeting you as well Melissa."

"Bye Tim." she said with a seductive tone. She gave him a flirtatious smile and with a flip of her hair she was gone.

"Is it just me or was she..." Calleigh stammered.

"That's Melissa." Tim muttered. "Don't worry about her. She's..."

"Is she blind or did she just decide to do all of that in front of me?"

"The latter. She likes making others jealous."

"Well she's not going to make me jealous." Calleigh muttered, poking at her food.

"Good because you don't have anything to be jealous of." Tim murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "We'll be gone tomorrow night and we won't have to worry about any of them ever again."


	8. chapter eight

1Tim walked into the bathroom and his mouth dropped.

"Wow..."

"I look fat." Calleigh complained.

"You look..." Tim thought up a word to summarize Calleigh.

"I'm getting fat. I can't zip the dress up!"

"That," Tim smirked. "Is because the zipper is all the way at your ass and I'm surprise you thought you could reach it."

He zipped the dress up at wrapped his arms around Calleigh, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're not getting fat either." he murmured. "You're pregnant remember?"

"I know but I... the dress I didn't think it looked like this." Calleigh said. "It just clings to me."

"You can't tell you're pregnant. You don't even look like you've gained weight."

"I can tell."

Tim sighed and stared at their reflection in the mirror.

"I think you look hot." he grinned.

"I don't want to go down." Calleigh muttered. "Can't you go?"

"Nope. Because by now my mother has ranted all about how her oldest son has gotten married and everyone will want to see my wonderful," Tim started, turning her around. "Beautiful wife."

He kissed her deeply and Calleigh sighed against his lips.

"Yes but everyone will be saying how pretty Princess Di looks."

It took Tim a second to realize that Calleigh was talking about Melissa.

"Oh baby everyone hates her. They'll be complimenting you and telling you how sorry they are that you have me for a husband." he said. "She'll be sitting in a corner and trying to talk to people but they'll ignore her. You're new to the group and everyone is going to want to get to know you."

"Oh please!" Calleigh snorted.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get jealous over her." Tim said.

"I'm not but..."

"But nothing. You have nothing to be jealous of. You're way better than her. She's annoying, bitchy, spoiled, and not even pretty."

"I'm not blind!" Calleigh exclaimed. "She looks like... like... like Angelina Jolie!"

Tim gasped. Calleigh knew how to gross him out.

"Don't say that! She's hot! She doesn't even look Melissa. Besides I don't care. You're hotter than the two of them put together. Look we won't stay the whole time."

"We don't?" Calleigh asked. Tim shook his head and leaned closer to her. Calleigh sighed when she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Wanna know why?"

Calleigh managed a nod.

"Because I can't wait to get this off you." Tim whispered. You'd think by now Calleigh was used to all of Tim's comments but he still made her go insane. She moaned lightly when she felt him kiss her earlobe, suck on it gently, and then pull away. "Help me tie this?"

It always made Calleigh laugh that he'd get her mad with desire and then play it off like nothing had happened. She nodded, taking the tie from him.

"Well your first problem is you don't have your shirt buttoned up all the way." she grinned.

"Its too stuffy then." Tim complained.

"Then you can't tie it."

Calleigh started doing the buttons on Tim's shirt and for a second contemplated undoing all of them. But she went with the first choice and quickly tied her husband's tie.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Tim asked.

"How long do we have to stay down there?"

"Hour tops. Right now I don't want to go down." Tim eyed Calleigh for a second. "But I need to make an appearance. So lets go. The quicker we get down there, the quicker we can come back up and be left alone."

Calleigh nodded and Tim leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"It'll be fine. I bet you'll they'll be so engrossed with me that they won't even realize you're there, no offense." he murmured. "And I want to thank you."

"For what? I made us come." Calleigh said, looking up into Tim's dark eyes.

"Because we've only been here two days and yet it feels like a lifetime. You're the only thing keeping me sane."

Calleigh smiled.

"I guess I owe you for all the times you've been there for me." she said quietly. "Come on."

They quickly, but reluctantly made their way downstairs and were greeted by people at once. After a while Tim got sick of introducing his wife to everyone and she could sense it.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Calleigh suggested. Tim nodded and led her into a sitting area. He felt a smile tug at his face and he pulled Calleigh towards a couch in the back of the room.

"I want you to meet once last person and I know that she will not complain about you." Tim said quietly. "Grandma..."

An elderly lady looked up and a smile crossed her aged face.

"Timmy!" she exclaimed. "Come give me a kiss."

Tim turned red. Even though he was 30, his grandmother could still make him feel like he was three. He obeyed however and then sat down next to his grandmother, pulling Calleigh into his lap.

"Gram, this is Calleigh."

"And she is..."

"My wife."

"Did I send a present?"

Tim laughed lightly.

"No. No one knew about it so don't worry." he said. "Calleigh, this is my grandmother Liz."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled, extending her hand. Liz shook it gently, smiling.

"She's pretty Timmy." she said.

"Yeah I know Grandma." he smiled.

"I like her."

"I like her too. I like her a lot."

"What did your mother say?"

"Freaked but I wouldn't expect any less from her." Tim replied. Liz patted his hand lightly.

"Don't worry about her." she said, then turned to Calleigh. "My daughter was not always so stiff like she is these days."

Calleigh just smiled, not knowing how to reply.

"Have you seen Melissa?" Liz asked. Tim made a face. "Because she's coming over."

Tim quickly set Calleigh onto the seat next to him.

"Tim!" Melissa's cheery voice filled their ears. "Oh. Calleigh..."

"Melissa." she said, her teeth clenched. "Tim, I'm gonna go get something to drink."

He nodded and Calleigh walked off. Melissa took her spot.

"Good evening Mrs. Stanton." she smiled. Liz nodded, never fond of the brunette. Melissa's smile faded a bit and she turned back to Tim. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I was in the middle of a conversation." he replied.

"Tim, please. Its important."

He sighed and gave his grandmother a look.

"When Calleigh comes back tell her I've stepped out into the back."

"I'll do that." Liz said and her grandson walked off with the other woman in tow. Calleigh was now going through the kitchen, seeing as how she couldn't have wine or any other liquor since she was pregnant. So she was looking for soda, water, anything to quench her thirst. She finally settled on water and leaned against the counter, sipping the beverage slowly. The swinging door to the hallway opened and the newcomer looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was... Calleigh? Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Derek Sanderson?" she asked. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"I work for Jonathan and I'm friends with Andrew. And I should be asking you the same."

"I married Angela and Jonathan's older son, Tim." Calleigh replied.

"Oh. Congratulations. I figured you'd have married Tyler." Derek said.

"Yes well things change Derek. I figured that you'd have gone on to be some big shot in a big company and I figured right."

"Yeah. I got offered the job straight out of college." he nodded. "So how have you been? You still in New Orleans?"

"No. I moved to Miami about six years ago. That's where I met Tim."

"You still into guns?" Derek grinned.

"Yes." Calleigh laughed. "Actually I am. I'm the ballistics expert at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I'm a CSI."

"I knew you'd get into police work somehow. So how long have you been married?"

"A year and a half. It'll be two in February." Calleigh replied.

"That's great. Anything else I should know about?" Derek asked. Calleigh smiled. She and Derek had grown up together and had separated after graduating college.

"Well... we're expecting our first baby in June."

"That's great Cal." Derek smiled. "It is. I'm glad you finally found what you've been looking for. You really deserve it."

"Yeah me too. So what about you? Any wives?"

"Hah. No. I'm still a bachelor as ever."

"Are you ever going to settle down Derek?" Calleigh teased.

"There's a girl I'm looking at. She's actually here at the party."

"Oh really? Maybe I've run into her. I feel like I've met about every person on the face of the earth tonight."

"Her name's Melissa. Melissa Peterson. She's Andrew's secretary."

Calleigh bit her lip. Should she tell her old friend about Melissa's ways? Well... now that she thought about it, the two of them were probably good for each other.

"Yes I've met her. She's a nice girl." she said instead. "Well... Tim's probably going insane trying to find me. Its been great talking to you."

"Yeah. Hey, congratulations on the baby." Derek said.

"Thanks Derek." Calleigh smiled. "I'm sure I'll bump into you through the course of the night."

"Yeah maybe." he nodded. "See you later."

Calleigh gave him a final smile and then he disappeared into the hallway. She sighed as she was, yet again interrupted. This time, it was her lovely mother-in-law.

"Oh you're in here. Good." Angela said. "Sit Calleigh."

"I'd rather stand." she said.

"Your choice. What are you doing here?"

"Its your son's engagement party and _my husband _brought me up here with him to meet all of you." Calleigh said. She knew she was gonna get it. Angela laughed dryly. Calleigh glanced out the window and saw Tim and Melissa speaking. She felt hurt for a second before she saw Tim give Melissa the finger.

"I know that. I meant why are you here, married to Tim? The money? Calleigh, I can read you like an open book. You're some girl from the south that never had much right?"

"Quite the opposite." she lied. "I'm here, married to Tim because, I know this is hard to believe, but I love him. I didn't know about his money until yesterday."

"Please, spare me the story." Angela said bored. "Look..."

"I don't feel like talking. I think you made your point about our marriage very clear last night." Calleigh said and walked out of the kitchen. She quickly found her way back to where Liz was sitting and sat down.

"Tim said to tell you he went out into the back." Liz said. "But he should be back any minute. Come, sit."

Calleigh sat next to the older woman, who smiled at her.

"You make my grandson very happy Calleigh."

"He makes me very happy as well."

"I haven't seen him this happy since Samantha."

Calleigh's smile faltered.

"Um... a lot of people have mentioned Samantha but... I have no idea who that is."

Liz sighed.

"Samantha Dalton was Tim's best friend. They did everything together and were inseparable. She was a lovely girl and Tim was so happy that he had finally found someone he could relate with. When they were in their senior year of high school they had gone on a ski trip. Samantha got into a snowmobile accident and was paralyzed. She died a few years later, right around the time Tim had graduated from Columbia. He was so upset and ran away."

"To Miami." Calleigh mumbled, shocked. Tim had never told her any of this.

"Yes." Liz nodded. "He went to Samantha's uncle and found his place in the world I guess. Then you came along and made him whole again."

Tim appeared then and frowned at the solemn look on the two's faces.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Liz smiled. Calleigh nodded.

"Honey, I'm getting tired." she said. Tim nodded.

"Its only nine!" Liz exclaimed.

"You have to forgive her." Tim smiled. "Grandma, how would you feel about becoming a great-grandmother?"

"Oh congratulations!" she exclaimed, hugging Calleigh. She smiled faintly and pulled away from the older woman. "Timmy, I'm so happy for you!"

He smiled and hugged his grandmother.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER LOTS OF TIMMY ANGST! 


	9. chapter nine

1A while later, Tim and Calleigh laid in bed, curled up in each other's arms.

"Baby I know right now may not be the best of times to talk but um..." Calleigh didn't know how to go on. "Okay. I don't know what other way to say it. A lot of people have brought up a Samantha. Your grandmother—"

"She told you didn't she?" Tim asked softly, a pained tone in his voice. Calleigh saw the upset look on his face.

"Honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up but its been bothering me." she said, pissed at herself.

"No, its okay." Tim muttered. "I should've told you but I didn't. It just... it hurts too much to talk about it."

"Baby..."

"No. Cal, its fine. I should probably talk about it... make me feel a bit better."

"Tim, we don't have to." she mumbled but he had already started talking.

"You know me. I'm a loner, don't want to be bugged by anyone. I entered high school and never felt so confused before. I didn't know which way to go. I was in the library one day and had tripped over my backpack. That's when I met Samantha. I had knocked her over. We quickly became friends and did everything together. A lot of people thought it was more."

"Was it?" Calleigh asked.

"No. Samantha was like my sister and she could never be anything more. She always bugged me though that I should find a girlfriend. I told her I was just waiting for that person." Tim replied, stroking Calleigh's cheek gently. "I finally found her. But anyway... Samantha got into the accident and I hated myself more than anything. I had been on the snowmobile with her and walked away with a scratch. I kept telling myself that I should've been the one that had gotten hurt."

"Tim, baby that's not true." Calleigh said quietly. He ignored her and went on.

"I spent two years of college trying to find a way to make her better Calleigh. Nothing worked and I hated that I couldn't do anything about it. When she died, I lost it. My parents did nothing to help me and I felt alone again. Samantha... she made every day worth getting up for. She said I was crazy to hang out with her. I could've been the football star or something but I didn't want that. After her funeral, I left. I didn't know where to go and somehow I ended up in Miami. Samantha had been close with her uncle and he told me if I needed anything just to give him a call. He's a good man and I don't think I've ever treated anyone with the most upmost respect I give him besides you."

"Horatio..."

Tim nodded against Calleigh and she felt tears fill her eyes when Tim's own tears hit her bare skin.

"He got me back into everything. I went with him to CSI and I got into that. Megan helped me even more. She told me I had so much potential and should go back to school. So I did and a month after I was accepted to the team Horatio decided we needed one more. He found you. God, baby you were my savior. Yeah H and Megan helped me but... you made me alive again."

Calleigh didn't know what to say.

"When Horatio introduced us," Tim took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He glanced up at Calleigh and chuckled. He reached over and wiped her tears away. "I'm making us into a bunch of saps. But when he introduced us I didn't know what to say."

"I was too busy checking you out so don't worry about it."

They both laughed at this and Tim went on.

"I know this is going to sound very cliche, but I knew that you'd be the one that I'd spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh God Tim..."

"I know I sound like some horrible romance novel. Angsty past, falls in love with unattainable girl, finally gets girl..." he grinned. Calleigh laughed lightly. "But you made me happy, really happy and you still do and will forever. I hated everything about my life and then you walked in or... rather Horatio dragged me into Ballistics and I can't even explain how I felt. We became best friends instantly... well after you spilled coffee all over me and asked my name again, stammering."

"I was nervous!"

"I didn't care. I think I still have the shirt. Its nostalgic. It smells like coffee but... its part of us. Anyway... over those five years I felt happy and that was odd for me. I know I didn't show it at work but..."

"We went out or hung out at our places and you were a totally different person." Calleigh finished. Tim nodded.

"When Paris happened, I really knew then. I mean I loved you from the start but I really knew I wanted to be with you in Paris. I loved waking up and having you in my arms, no matter how hard we tried to stay on opposite sides of the bed. I realized that this was how I wanted the rest of my life. I wanted to have you by my side. Calleigh, if you're not in my life then I don't have a life." he said. She felt herself tear up again. "And before when I said you kept me sane I wasn't just talking about the past few days. I was talking about the past six years."

"You're gonna make me cry again." Calleigh whispered. Tim smiled slightly and kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	10. chapter ten

1"I'll get this stuff down to the car." Tim said, grabbing a few of the bags. Calleigh nodded and followed him downstairs to the door. Tim walked out and Calleigh watched him from the doorway. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she glanced over her shoulder and turned around.

"Mrs. Speedle..."

"Angela." she said. "Calleigh, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I only want what's best for Tim."

"I know and you don't have to be sorry about anything."

"Yes I do. I guess I'm afraid of losing Tim. We were never close but he tried to make an effort, then things happened and he just faded away." Angela said. "When he agreed to come back I thought that you were just some girlfriend that would pass in a few weeks and maybe he'd come back home for good. But I can see that will not happen. You mean everything to him and I'm very pleased to see someone making my son so happy."

Calleigh smiled.

"And I'm sorry that we didn't talk over your stay." Angela added. "You two will have to call more often."

"We'll do that."

"And I want to be informed of my grandchild. Not wait a year and a half later to tell me."

"We'll do that too."

"You're a wonderful person Calleigh and I couldn't have picked a better person for Tim." Angela smiled. She leaned over and hugged her daughter-in-law. "And... well welcome to our crazy family."

Calleigh laughed.

"And God, try to keep him off that motorcycle."

"I try." Calleigh smiled. "He refuses to let it go."

The two gave a sigh as Tim walked up.

"Well you two are happy with each other now and are already plotting against me." he groaned. "Great."

"I want you to get rid of the motorcycle!" Angela ordered.

"Ma, its got a name."

"Dolton or whatever it is!"

"Dolton? Duke!" Tim exclaimed. Calleigh rolled her eyes as her father and brother-in-law walked into the foyer.

"Leaving already?" Andrew asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half." Tim replied, hugging his mother. Jonathan pulled Calleigh off to the side.

"If he gives you any trouble, call me. I'll be happy to rough him up a bit." he smiled. Calleigh laughed lightly.

"I don't think I should have a problem with that." she said. "But thank you."

"You're a good kid Calleigh. I like you a lot. Wouldn't want anyone else for a daughter-in-law." Jonathan said, hugging her. "Its a shame we didn't talk much. My wife tends to ramble on and blow things out of proportion."

"Its okay."

"Well as long as there are no hard feelings. We'll come down when the baby comes."

"Definitely. I'd love to have you two down in Miami. You can get out of this cold!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"You can't wait to get home can you?" Jonathan teased.

"I had a great time up here but I belong in the sun and beaches."

Jonathan laughed.

"Take care of yourself and keep an eye on Evel Knievel over there."

"I will." Calleigh nodded and moved over to her brother-in-law.

"Its been a pleasure Calleigh." Andrew said, embracing her quickly.

"It has Andrew." she smiled. "Congratulations on your engagement again."

"Thanks. Congratulations on your marriage, how late it may be," Calleigh smirked at this, "and on the baby. Me an uncle. Who would've guessed?"

"Well, me a father." Tim said, clapping his brother on the back. "Who would've guessed that?"

"Definitely not me." Andrew smirked. "Have a safe flight."

"Yeah. Be good."

"You too. See you guys soon."

S/C----

Calleigh sighed and collapsed onto the couch. Tim struggled to get all the luggage into their house and shut the door.

"Tim, I would've helped." she said.

"No. I don't want you lifting anything." he mumbled, dropping the suitcases on the floor. "I am so glad to be home."

"I can totally agree with you." Calleigh smiled. Tim gave her a lopsided grin as he dropped onto the couch next to her.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll be joining you shortly." Tim yawned. Calleigh nodded and got up off the couch. "Cal?"

"Mmm?"

"Last night, I meant every word."

Calleigh smiled and leaned down, giving him a gentle kiss.

"I know." she whispered against his lips. Tim smiled and Calleigh pulled him off the couch. "Come to bed."

"I'm coming. No need to order me around."

"Oh you wait Speedle." Calleigh grinned. "Soon I will be ordering you around a lot."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"That'll be the day."

"It will. Believe me."


End file.
